High School Adventures
by Blood On My Fangs
Summary: Zoey lost everything she had; her belongings, her house, even her parents. To add even more complications, the next day is her first day of high school, where she meets Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

I stood in the middle of the burnt rubble. The ashes of my house covered my shoes and hands. I bent down trying to collect things that weren't completely destroyed. I picked up a photo of my parents and wiped the ashes off of it. The fire was out. The smoke was gone. The fire trucks were driving away. I felt heave hands on my shoulders and turned around.

"Hey Uncle Joe." I said as I wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face in his shirt.

Joe wasn't really my uncle; He was my father's best friend. They were like brothers.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

I walked with him to his car and got in. Neither one of us said a word until we reached his house.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"School starts tomorrow. We'll get through this together."

"I can't go to school tomorrow! Everything I had was destroyed."

"It's what your father would want. Everything will be fine."

I walked into his house and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to my new room. I was confused and I didn't know what to expect next. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. Today I had lost everything; my house, my belongings, even my parents. They had been in the house when it burnt down. I was too, but the paramedics saved me. He said it was a miracle. I had been a flat line, dead.

I placed the picture of my parents on the dresser next to the bed, wondering why God gave me another chance. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was another day, and that the answer lies in the future. Tomorrow was a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: High School

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Joe said as he handed me a plate with a serving of eggs and three pieces of bacon.

No matter how mad I could get at Joe, he would never let me stay mad at him, no matter how hard I tried.

"Thank you." I said. I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast. I headed back upstairs and got ready for school. I came back down with my backpack on one shoulder and ready to go.

"Do you want to take the bus or would you like me to drive you?" asked Joe.

"If I have to go, I would like you to take me." I replied.

He grabbed his keys and went outside to his car. I followed him and got in the car, and I put on my headphones on. My iPod and my cell phone were the only items in my pockets when the fire started.

"First day of high school. What are you going to do?" he said while getting into the car and starting it.

"I don't know," I said. I turned my music on. The rest of the ride was silent except for the music playing from my headphones.

Joe pulled up into the school parking lot as I turned as I turned off my iPod.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yes, Uncle Joe. I'll be fine." He kissed my forehead.

"Good luck." he said.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car.

"Hey," he said, rolling down the window, "I love you."

I smiled and said "I love you" back. We told each other we loved the other all the time, but this time it was different. This time he said it as a father would, and I said it as a daughter. I took a deep breath and went through the double doors to start the adventures of high school.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Faces

"Zoey!" I heard my name and turned to see my three best friends Bailey, Harmony, and Dakota run up and wrap their arms around me. They didn't know about the fire, so I put on my best fake smile and did my fake laughing at the jokes they told

Zane came up and covered Harmony's eyes saying "guess who?" Parker did the same to Bailey and Xavier did the same to Dakota. I snuck away from them and went to my locker. It's not that I didn't like Zane, Parker, and Xavier. I just wasn't into the whole "boyfriend" thing. I didn't see the point of it. I felt strong heavy hands cover my eyes and I heard the words "guess who?" I shouted out random names although I knew who it was.

Gabriel uncovered my eyes and turned me around, giving me a giant bear hug. I've known Gabriel since kindergarten. He was like a brother to me. He was captain of the football team, but he wasn't one of those annoying jocks who thought they knew everything. Gabe was also the only person I had told about the fire.

"You doing alright kid?" he asked.

I took off my fake smile. "I'll get through it somehow."

Gabe was a senior this year so I didn't see him a lot, but he was the only one who could make me feel better just by his smile. The bell rang and I started off down the hallway to my first class. I was looking at my schedule when I ran into something tall and hard. My books fell out of my hands, and I bent down to pick them up. As I reached for my Civics book, my hands touched with someone else's. He picked it up and I stood up.

"Sorry" he said, handing it back to me.

"It was my fault." I replied, taking it back. I looked up and saw who I ran into.


	4. Chapter 4: Damon Salvatore

He had black hair and blue eyes that looked like they could hold so many secrets. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket, and black boots. He had a pair of black sunglasses in his jacket pocket.

"You don't look like a high school student," I observed.

"I'm not. I'm visiting my brother. I love to mess with him. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Zoey." I said this as the bell rang. "It was nice meeting you, Damon."

"I know it was." he said with a smirk

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" he exclaimed. He ran after me and grabbed my hand. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're just like every other guy. You think the world revolves around you. I've got news for you: it doesn't."

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke. Let me made it up to you over dinner. I'll pick you up at eight." he said. Then he lifted my hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it. He put his sunglasses on and walked down the hallway.


End file.
